


【OC公式光】CARAMEL

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Relationships: original male/warrior of light
Kudos: 1





	【OC公式光】CARAMEL

沙尔文头痛的厉害，他的神经突突疼痛的像一把钝刀扎着他的脑仁。  
船舱墙壁吊着的灯吱呀的晃悠，一双拥有小麦色肌肤裸着的腿伸出沙尔文头上的床板，昏暗的光线使它们看起来泛着淋上了焦糖一样的诱人色泽，使人不由的想要从脚腕凸起的踝骨一路舔舐到腿根，支配双腿夹着自己摇晃腰身，便可以听到他发出低沉的呻吟。  
这只是沙尔文的幻想，给他一千根阳具他也不敢强上住在他头顶上铺的传说中的那位英雄。  
他裤裆鼓的发胀。  
虽然不敢，但想像是无罪的，他想象着英雄的后穴像焦糖一样温暖的包裹着他的性器，撅着他的嘴唇眼神暧昧而又神色朦胧的看着他，沙尔文敢用他的武士刀打赌此刻他的手已经摸到了英雄腰腹间刚愈合的伤疤，粉嫩的新肌在他的触碰下敏感的颤抖。  
现实却是英雄从上铺跳下穿上木屐，木制的旋把吱呀一声被扭开，离开狭小的舱室。  
沙尔文闭上眼睛，双腿的残影变成脑海中挥之不去的禁忌的四重存在，头痛使他的耳朵像是入住一群蜜蜂不停地嗡嗡作响。  
沙尔文支着胯间的帐篷，他觉得自己病的不轻，在英雄的幻影间恍惚入睡。  
“你这里挺的可够硬，看来冰袋是派不上用场”  
耳朵边有个声音戏谑的说到。  
沙尔文的眼睛掀开一个细缝，眼前是传说中的英雄放大的脸，英雄天蓝色眼睛暧昧的看着沙尔文，头骨炸裂一般的疼痛让他以为这是幻觉，他开口说了他根本不敢说的话。  
“既然如此，那动动你手帮我弄出来。”  
“好啊。”英雄爽快的答应。  
没有拒绝，果然是梦。  
传说中的英雄将沙尔文的兄弟从兜裆布的侧面掏出来，略向左倾的柱形物挺立在沙尔文的腹侧。  
英雄对着它吹了一声口哨，低声笑道:“意外的还有点大。”  
沙尔文对于自己的尺寸一向有些自傲，他装作无意抬起腰用龟头碰触英雄长着胡茬的下颌，接着就被人握在掌心，无比真实的感觉使得沙尔文睁开眼睛，他看到英雄正伸长舌头舔他褐色的卵袋，心脏一瞬间在胸腔里鼓声狂响。  
“咕唔!”沙尔文咽了声口水，几乎就要交代在对方的手中，接着他看到英雄用他洁白整齐的牙齿衔着冰块贴着肉刃的表面，透明的冰块使他的性器湿的一塌糊涂，接着英雄的舌头将冰块卷入腮帮，红色的舌头像灵巧的小蛇在柱身上游走，身经百战的沙尔文像个没经验的童贞男一样看着英雄吞下肉刃深入喉口。   
“啊，F——”沙尔文低吼抓住英雄褐色的头发，虽然没能将粗口说完，他急迫又粗暴的蹂躏英雄的喉口。  
“唔”英雄咕哝一声，像是咽下不少沙尔文在他喉间射出的液体，而沙尔文，似乎昏了过去。  
今夜，远航的船就要归乡，这只是沙尔文焦糖般甜蜜的艳遇。


End file.
